My Son
by Deina
Summary: Jonny gets a suprise visit. This one's real sweet.


My Son
    
    ===================================================================================
    DISCLAIMER: I do not work for Hanna Barbera, and do not own Jonny Quest.
    Heck, I don't even know the people. I am earning absolutely *nothing* for
    this.
    ===================================================================================
    I hope you like it.
    This one's kind of sweet.
    "My Son"
    by Sue
    It was in the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep at the
    Quest Compound. Jonny had been fast asleep in his bed.
    "Jonny," whispered a faint voice.
    Jonny's eyes opened at the sound of the voice, but laid in bed. He
    wasn't sure if he had heard the voice or not. So, he closed his eyes again.
    "Jonny," whispered the voice again.
    This time, Jonny opened his eyes, and sat up in bed. He was sure
    this time he had heard the the voice. He listend for it.
    "Jonny Quest, where are you?" whipsered the voice again.
    Was it Jessie? Was it Dad? Hadji or Race? Wait...he thought, it
    couldn't be Hadji because he's in Bangalore. Then, he thought, it sounded
    more like a female voice. May be it's Jess, he thought.
    "Jonny...son," whispered the voice again.
    Was it Dad? He thought. He was confused. He finally got out of
    bed, and headed for the den. And, there, stood a female figure with glowing
    blonde hair, and in a beautiful, snow white, flowing gown.
    "Jonny, my son," said the woman joyfully.
    Jonny, at first, tried to figure out the woman.
    "M...m...mom?" said Jonny surprised and astonished. He just stood
    there in front of his mother, and just trying to absorb this moment.
    "It's been too long, my son," said Jonny's mother.
    "B...but, how? Why?" asked Jonny confused.
    "Oh, Jonny...I just came to visit you," said Rachel. "I've missed
    you so much. I just had to come."
    Then, Jonny walked over to his mother, and walked right into her
    arms and embraced his mother.
    "I can't believe you're here," said Jonny joyfully. "Want me to
    get Dad?"
    They pulled apart.
    "No, son," said Rachel. "He'll know I've been here. No need to
    wake him. You have to understand, Jonny, I still am...dead..., but I just
    had to come visit you."
    "Oh, Mom, it's so nice to see you again," said Jonny happily with
    tears in his eyes. "I've missed you so much."
    "So, what have you been up to, Jonny?" asked his mother as she
    lovingly gazes at her son.
    "Well...I've been busy," said Jonny as they both sat on the sofa.
    "Yeah, I've been watching," answered Rachel. "I've watched you do
    so such dangerous stunts, and I worry about you. I always make sure that you
    get out of trouble, but don't I understand why your dad had gotten you in
    such dangerous work."
    "But, Mom, I take care of myself, and get out okay," said Jonny
    reassuring his mother.
    "Yeah, well...be careful, and listen to your father," said Rachel
    "Mom, I'll be okay," said Jonny putting his hands on top of hers.
    "I guess, it's just that I can't get over how much you have grown,"
    said Rachel. "You're what...22?"
    "Yeah," said Jonny. "Mom, you know Jessie Bannon, daughter of Race
    Bannon? Well, she and I just got engaged!"
    "Oh, Jonny, I'm so happy for you!" said Rachel happily. "I always
    knew you two were meant for each other. I've been watching you two from
    heaven, and I was so hoping you would fall in love. Congatulations, son!"
    "Mom...I wish you could be at our wedding," said Jonny
    "Oh, Jonny, you know I'll be there," replied Rachel reassuring her
    son. "You may not be able to see me, but you'll know I'll be there. Have
    you two set a date yet?"
    "No, not yet," said Jonny. "But, we will soon. May be you can help
    us."
    "Of course, I'll help. I'll do what I can," said Rachel. "So,
    how's your dad? He's done such a great job of raising you."
    "Oh...he's been good. He's been real busy lately. He's writing a
    book," said Jonny. "Oh, you remember Hadji? Well, he is part-time sultan of
    Bangalore with his mother. In fact, he is there right now."
    "Yeah, I know, and what a great sultan he makes," said Rachel.
    "I'm so proud of him."
    "Oh...and Race, had done so much for me," said Jonny happily. "He
    has taugh me practically everything he knows. He has taught me to drive, to
    fly a plane and a helicopter. He has taught me how to defend myself, and all
    sorts of cool stuff. And, he's a great tutor, too."
    "Oh, I know, son," said Rachel. "I was the one who requested him
    to you. I knew your father needed help in raising you after I was gone. So,
    I made sure that Race was there to help you, your dad, and Hadji. Race has
    taken such good care of you. Now, Jessie has come into your life, and will
    be your wife. I'm so happy your life is going so well. I'm so proud of you,
    son."
    "Oh, Mom, I love you," said Jonny as he wrapped his arms around her
    with tears in his eyes.
    They drew apart, and Rachel got up from the sofa.
    "Jonny, I must get going," said Rachel regretfully.
    "No, Mom, don't go," pleaded Jonny.
    "Jonny, I have to. My time is up," said Rachel as a white light
    shone on her from above. "And, remember, I'm always here for you."
    "Mom! No, don't leave me!" cried Jonny as the tears streamed down
    his face.
    Jonny's mother, then, vanished into nothing.
    "Mom! No, Mom, come back!" cried Jonny. "Mom! Mom, please, come
    back! Don't leave me!"
    Then, suddenly, he jolted awake, back into reality. He was
    startled, and his eyes wide open. He, then, saw his father over him.
    "Son, you okay?" asked Benton concerned. "I heard you shouting.
    Is there anything wrong?"
    Jonny, then, sat up, and embraced his father.
    "Oh, Dad, I had a dream," said Jonny with tears in eyes. "I..."
    "Dreamt of your mother?" asked Benton as if he knew what Jonny was
    going to say.
    "Yeah...how did you know?" Jonny asked his father as they pulled
    away.
    "I heard you yelling for Mom," said Benton. "Plus, I...dreamt her,
    too."
    "You did?" Jonny asked his father. "You know, she did say you
    would know that she had been here. It was more that just a dream, Dad. It's
    like as if was really here. No...she was here."
    "I know, Jonny," said Benton. "I, too, felt as if she was really
    here."
    "Dad, do you know why Mom visited us?" asked Jonny.
    "Jonny, do you know what day it is?" asked his father.
    Jonny got out of bed, and walked over to his calendar on the wall.
    "Oh...it's Mom's birthday, today," said Jonny as his eyes filled up
    with tears. "How, could I forget. I didn't even tell her happy birthday."
    "Well, son, you can tell her now," said Benton. "I'm sure she's
    listening."
    Jonny walked over to the window, and opened it to let the fresh air
    in the room. He looked into the night sky.
    "Mom, I want to wish you a happy birthday," said Jonny. Then, as he
    stood at the window, a cool breeze swept through him and into the room.
    "I love you, too, Mom,"
    ****** T H E E N D ******
    Thanks for reading!
    You like?
    Comments, please!
    E-mail me : SueFoLC@aol.com
    Sue Bannon :^) Quest on!!
    © 1997 Sue Bannon
    


End file.
